The Great Fight Poem
by Mindoray666
Summary: Read this epic tale of how Sauke's hardship,revenge and griffie to puresue Itachi and kill him in poem form. Sasuke is refered to as young boy or you. Itachi is refered to as young man or he,him. and orochimaru is refered to as snake king.


The great fight poem

Vengeance young boy is not what you seek

Two graves you will dig once you defeat

The stunning young man with eyes red as blood

The feeling you have are not just a dud

All the friends that you left

The village that you loath

All the memories that you dumbed

In the carders of your soul

All the power that you have from a man made of snakes

Watch it young boy, your body he seeks to take

With a whip and a slash you take him down fast

With a glare and a smirk, the snake king takes his last breath, as he no longer become a threat to your revenge.

Your journey continues with three others at your side.

A boy with a smile as sharp as a shark

A girl with way to many bite marks

And a man with instinct to kill as fast as you would, but prefers to be locked up in a cell undisturbed.

You travel the lands

You soar threw the skies

To find this one particular guy

You look high and low

You followed what you've been told

You fought many foe

Including a blond who had a fetish for clay bomb art

But what you seek will not be received until you part with the other three

You walk to the temple with the symbol of your clan, you find that person that scary man

He sits there waiting with a smirk on his face

You approach the young man with a few words of choice

He replied as you stopped with a choke in your voice

He stood to his feet and as fast as light he appears before you to end your life

You block in an instant with attempts to dodge but thus is futile

For he has capture your mind with his ever so mysterious eyes

The air grows thicker as he reached toward your face

Your eye he removes as your left side goes blank

You yell with a shudder for the sight you have saw, but with a flicker he erases it all

Your eye has returned so you go for his head

Bulls eye you killed him dead

Waite just a second you though to your self that was way to easy even for a man of his stealth

With a flash of the lights and the sounds of the crows the young mans body was no more

Thats when you realized something you miss before

That he had trapped you in his genjutsu in the begging , of this your sure

You break away with furry in you eyes as the curse mark reveled your ugly side

The battle went on as you felt such pain not from he but the curse mark it came

It itched with a pain so great it bubbled

You fall to your knees as you heard a hiss, the snake king has appeared before you again

Out of you back the snake king showed his true self

And there with a smirk the young man stood

He formed a few hand signs for a justsu unknown

Behind the young man stood a shadow creepy and cold feeling rose as the sun god approached

He fought with the snake king who appeared from your back

Then with mighty power all a once he killed the snake king once and for all

You stood to your feet with your appearance still the same as it slowly faded away

The young man was weaken so you took your chance lighten appeared as you got ready to attack

He dodged and got hit, getting knocked to the ground

Then came at you taking you out

Both you and him fought till the end but thus you defeated that cursed man

Rain started to fall as if the gods watched and cry

The young man reached up to your face one last time he tapped you on the forehead and with a smile

he said foolish little brother good bye

A sudden shock came over you as your brother fell to his death

His fingers slid off your face leaving a blood trail

You looked down at him as both you and him have distorted the earth beneath your feet

Finlay you grew heavy as you fell next to your enemy, your revenge , your reason to live...your older brother

Griffie and relieve over came you as your eyes began to shut and your vision when black it's over....why? Was your last thought before the darkness took over hoping you wouldn't have to ever wake again.


End file.
